Приключения в Матрице
by Kisassi
Summary: У них кончились синие таблетки.


— Может объяснишь, – шипела его новая знакомая, когда они пробирались какими-то задворками, – как можно было из инструкции: «Следуй за белым кроликом», вынести идею, что нужно идти за черной кошкой?  
— Не знаю, – промямли мистер Митчелл, – она была симпатичнее. Не принимай близко к сердцу, но я не люблю блондинок.  
Над головой что-то бабахнуло и Кэмерон «Нео» Митчелл был далеко не уверен, что это случайность.

— Здесь есть все необходимые для существования человека элементы, белки, углеводы, жиры… – жизнерадостно вещал Джонас.  
— А вкус забыли, – устало добавил Ковальски.  
Их беседу прервал капитан «Навуходоносора», разъемы которого находились не в основании черепа, а прямо на лбу.  
— Нам пора, – сказал он, – если мы и умрем, то умрем свободными.

— …Запах человечества… Смрад, проникающий под кожу, – агент, с подведенными стрелками глазами, всматривался в поддельный город за фальшивым стеклом, – ты не чувствуешь его, шалва? Молчишь, а ведь когда-то ты служил мне…  
Тилк старался не сломаться, выдержать, пока Избранный придет и поможет ему. Поможет всем им.

— Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кэм у мальчика, который сидел на полу.  
— Существую, – ответил тот.  
— А я пришел к Пифии, я, кстати, Нео.  
— Шифу.  
— О, ложечка, ты любишь мороженое? А зачем ты ее погнул?  
Мальчик наградил Кэма странным взглядом, но не успел ответить, потому что в комнату вплыло светящееся облако – это была Пифия.

— Баал выходи, подлый трус! – Кэм выстукивает пистолетом по резным перилам. – Народ, а как мы узнаем, что это он? Пифия сказала, что агент Апофис клонируется, подражая его внешности.  
— Мы проведем анализ потока поступающих данных, программа Баала старше программы Апофиса.  
— И намного, – голос раздается с вершины лестницы.  
Прекрасная девушка в красном платье, напоминающем о горящем пламени, величественно спускается вниз.  
— Назовись! – рявкает Тилк, направляя на нее оружие.  
— Меня зовут Адрия, а тот, кого вы ищете, мой, невероятно утомительный, муж.

Кэм смотрит на окружающие его экраны и пытается понять, где же тот, о ком говорило пророчество.  
— Здравствуй, – раздается у него за спиной, – ты, вероятно, Нео.  
— Все подкрадываются ко мне со спины, – хмыкает Кэм, – есть в этом что-то фрейдистсткое. А ты Археолог? Выглядишь немного младше, чем я представлял.  
— Возраст – понятие относительное, – отвечает мужчина, немногим старше самого Кэмерона.  
Он снимает очки и неспешно протирает их.  
— Видишь ли, все в мире относительное. Пророчество, жизнь, ты, я. Я в особенности.  
— В каком смысле? – напрягается Кэм.  
— Меня не существует, – Археолог снова надевает очки, – я создал Матрицу, или она создала меня – зависит от точки зрения. Пророчество спасло человечество уже пять раз, пророчество отняло у людей надежду на спасение уже пять раз. Выбирай сам.  
— Объясни все нормально!  
— Хочешь проще. Ладно. Саманта дерется с Апофисом и он ее убьет, на Зион нападают машины, мы с тобой перезапускаем Матрицу и спасаем всех людей, оставляя их в неведении о том, что они в плену.  
— А есть другой вариант?  
— Ты спасаешь Саманту и человечество умирает.  
— А третий вариант.  
Археолог пожимает плечами.

— Привет! – у девочки какое-то слишком знакомое лицо, но Кэму некогда думать, где он ее видел.  
— Привет, я Нео.  
— А я Адрия.  
Она убегает к двоим взрослым, видимо – родителям, стоящим поодаль. Ее мать Кэм тоже узнает.  
— Забавно, – говорит он, подходя к семье, – ты же та самая девушка с черной кошкой. А твою дочь зовут, как жену Баала!  
— Я программа, – улыбается та, подхватывая девочку на руки, – не удивлюсь, если мой образ используют, чтоб заманить Избранного.  
— Вала, – говорит незнакомый мужчина, – скоро поезд.  
— Я знаю, – отвечает та, – но Томин, мы должны помочь этому человеку.  
— Почему?  
— Должны и все!  
— Женщины все равно женщины, хотя они и программы, – хмыкает Кэм.  
— Вы еще не знакомы с ее матерью, – вздыхает Томин.

Клоны Баала мерзко хохотали, у Кэма раскалывалась голова и очень хотелось съесть немного синего желе…

— Что дальше-то было? – поинтересовался генерал Лэндри, пролистав отчет до конца.  
— А потом у нас кончились синие таблетки, – смущенно ответил Кэмерон Митчелл.


End file.
